Merry's Tale
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "It's time Meriadoc Brandybuck had a tale all his own," Merry said, while sitting at his writing desk. Yes. It was time to start writing his own tale, his own piece of beauty. Well, here he went… and there he goes. It's time to begin the story of Merry Brandybuck and the Mystery of the Collapsed, Sunken Boat. Featuring Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Merry dipped his quill into the ink bottle. Oh, he wanted this to be a really good story. Writing about himself… oh, he felt so privileged. And if Frodo Baggins could write the tale of the War of the Ring… well then…

"It's time Meriadoc Brandybuck had a tale all his own," Merry said, while sitting at his writing desk. Yes. It was time to start writing his own tale, his own piece of beauty. Well, here he went… and there he goes. It's time to begin the story of Merry Brandybuck and the Mystery of the Collapsed, Sunken Boat.

 **Merry Brandybuck and the Tale of the Sunken Treasure.**

 _Chapter One: The Tale Begins…_

 _Merry Brandybuck, the brown-haired hobbit with very hairy feet, had much to do with the world outside. He loved going boating and playing with horses. Yes, Merry was quite the astonishing person – er… hobbit._

" _My, my. What a fine day to go boating," Merry said proudly. He loved his boat. Nothing could stop it… well, the strange zipping blue bird was annoying him like mad. He shooed the bird away. "Shoo! Shoo!" Really, this bird was getting super annoying. "I'm warning you little bird. This must cease. Come on, I have a story to tell."_

 _But it wouldn't end there…_

"Merry, dinner's ready," called his mother, Esmeralda Brandybuck.

"I'll be out in a minute," Merry said. Really, he was visiting his parents' house, before he went back to Crickhollow. He wanted to finish this chapter. He dipped his quill into the ink bottle. Here he went…

" _This bird is annoying," Merry said, shooing the bird with all his might. "Oh, that's it!" He grabbed his bow and arrow, only to find the bird left him a present. It was a gold coin. How did…. No. Was there treasure in Buckland?_

 _Chapter Two: Seeking a Father's Advice._

 _Merry wandered into Brandy Hall, expecting his parents' warm welcome… well, they did welcome him. He received a good meal. But that was far from what he wanted. Instead he found his father inside his study, reading a book of all things._

" _Father," Merry said. "I found this doubloon while chasing a fierce some bird."_

" _You did," Saradoc said. "Let me see that." He observed the gold coin with ease, "Yes. There's a sunken ship heading south of Crickhollow. You'll find it hidden in the Old Forest…"_

"Merry, it's time for dinner," Esmeralda called.

"I'll be out in a minute," Merry said. Oh, how he loved being at Crickhollow… oh wait. He wasn't at Crickhollow. He needed to finish this story and fast.

" _I'll head there straightaway." Merry said, snatching the doubloon. "Thank you, Father."_

" _You're welcome, son," his father said._

 _Merry darted out of Brandy Hall quickly. He had to beat the rush hour. And found himself in the Old Forest. Directly in front of an abandoned pirate ship._

 _Chapter Three: The Ship has been Found! …_

 _Merry explored the ship with great delight. Oh, this was turning out much better than he thought. Now, to find the treasure and get the blazes out of there…_

"Where's Merry?" It was Frodo. Oh, now Merry needed to hurry and finish his tale.

 _Yes, the ship was huge and filled with moss and vines. But where was the treasure? The wood planks certainly were old and creaky. If only he just… no. He slipped and fell, but landed in a soft spot. He wasn't hurt. Oh, yes he was… an injured arm. Oh, he needed some help._

" _Merry!" It was Pippin, his guardian angel._

" _Pippin, heal my wound," Merry said._

" _Hold still," Pippin said, holding onto his arm._

 _SNAP!_

 _His arm was relocated, and it stung. But it wasn't bad. Merry looked up at Pippin in delight._

" _Good ol' Pippin. You have my undying gratitude," Merry said._

" _Let's get this treasure and go home," Pippin said._

" _Good idea," Merry said._

 _Chapter Four: The End…_

"Where is Merry?" It was Pippin's voice now. Oh, Merry was so close. He had to finish his tale… one more chapter…

 _Merry and Pippin returned to Brandy Hall safe and sound. But not without their reward. Bags and bags of gems, jewels and all sorts of treasure. Just what he always wanted._

" _You see, Pippin. Good things come to those who wait," Merry said._

" _I couldn't have said it better myself, Merry," Pippin breathed in and out a sigh of relief. "Indeed, it has been a fine day for treasure hunting."_

" _Yes it has, Pippin," Merry said, sighing. "It certainly has. All is now right with the world. Hm hm." He smiled with glee. Yes, he was a very, very good, decent hobbit. And that wasn't about to change for anything… not for anything in all the lands of Middle-earth._

 _The End._

"Merry, are you in the study again?" Pippin asked, banging on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," Merry said. Well… he had no excuse. Grabbing his two to three scrolls of parchment paper, he opened the door. To his surprise, Pippin stumbled into the study. Merry looked up, only to meet Frodo's gaze.

"You've been writing again," Frodo said with a smile. "Haven't you?"

"Here, Pippin," Merry said, handing to Pippin the scrolls. "Read them." He grinned. "They're some of my best work."

Pippin studied the scrolls over dinner. Merry hoped his cousin approved of them.

"Merry," Pippin was confused. "What is this about?"

"It's all about you," Sam said, looking in Merry's direction.

"To each his own," Merry said, looking up from his mashed potatoes.

"But they're all about you," Sam and Pippin said.

"Merry, didn't we have an adventure," Pippin said. "You shouldn't have to write this."

"I wanted to," Merry said. "Because the journey we had, I nearly was left behind." He sighed. "I just wanted to be a part of the action."

"You did, Merry," Frodo said. "You still are a part of the quest. It's not over." He looked down for a moment. "Not for all of us."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, let's just enjoy dinner, shall we?" Merry asked. But even he couldn't tell what came next. But when it came to him and his friends, they would find one way or another to have meetings, no matter what time it was. In the end, he concluded that they would be reunited someday soon. For in that time would come the happiest meaning of all: the true meaning of friendship, as that would stand tall, even unto the end.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
